Web of Magic
by Alastriona and Cerridwen
Summary: Gaia is now 19, poor, and very much alone. After falling asleep one dreary night, she wakes up in a completely different place. What's going on? CHAPTER THREE IS UP!!! ACTUALLY IT'S TECHNICALLY CHAPTER TWO BUT WHO CARES??? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!
1. Prologue

This is this writing trio's first fanfic. We've written other fanfics by ourselves, but never together. Actually, Aqua isn't helping in this because she hasn't ever read Fearless. She doesn't know what she's missing…. So only Earth and Emerald will be doing this. This is going to be a really weird fanfic, but read and review it anyway please! This prologue isn't going to make much, if any, sense, but it'll get a lot clearer as the story grows. We promise.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Fearless. We do, however, own the plot.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Prologue  
  
"That'll be a dollar, miss," said the hot dog vendor.  
  
Gaia Moore fished through her pockets until she found a crumpled one-dollar bill. She shoved it at the man and picked up her hot dog. She wrinkled her nose at it. No condiments. Yuck. But she couldn't' afford to have condiments. She was one of those homeless, despicably poor people she had vaguely noticed before when walking through the park. But that was when she actually had some money. Lately she had had the worst of luck, and she had even been forced out of her apartment complex. Now she lived on the streets and had hot dogs for dinner every night. She was even getting used to no condiments on her hot dogs and no donuts. She had a horrible life, the nineteen-ear-old thought as she bit in to the plain and bland hot dog. Ever since Ed had been killed in a car accident a year and a half ago, she had gotten less and less financially secure, until this. Now she was used to it and had almost accepted it.  
  
Almost.  
  
Loki is gone at least, she thought. That's something. Loki had disappeared right after Ed had been killed, and Gaia strongly suspected that he had been the cause of his demise. But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was staying alive to see the sun rise the next day. She finished her hot dog and threw away the wrapper. She settled down in the first spot that looked remotely comfortable and fell into uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gaia woke to bright sunshine and the twittering of birds outside her window. She groaned unconsciously and buried her head in the pillow, wanting to sleep more. Then something hit her, and she sat upright.  
  
When she fell asleep, she didn't have a window. Or a pillow. Or anything for that matter. So what was she doing with a window and a pillow and things?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Sorry it's so short, but it's a f*****g prologue! They're supposed to be short! Please review! 


	2. Part I

OK. Here's the second chapter to this very weird story. Sorry it took so long, but Emerald wouldn't finish it. Anyway, here it is! Review please!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Gaia looked around the room again. A million questions raced through her mind. Where am I? How did I get here? Am I dead? Is this heaven? Aren't there supposed to be clouds and angels and singing? Each question grew more ridiculous. And each time she got the same answer. I don't know. 'Not going to get any answers sitting around here staring at stuff, now am I?' she thought, and got up. She walked to the window and looked out. There was a garden below. Quite a beautiful one. She wasn't in New York anymore, that was for sure. The garden below did not look like it was in the rough city, and the sky above was clear of smog. She heard the door creak, and she snapped around to see who it was, automatically in battle stance. When the door opened further, she was sure that she had died, and this was heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam. Her Sam. Alive. Or dead? Was she dead too?  
  
'No Gaia, don't think about all that shit right now. Focus on the one thing that is most important at the moment. Sam, here with you now. Wait a minute. Why are you standing here gawking? Are you a complete idiot?'  
  
She stopped contemplating where in what world she was, and ran up to Sam. The first thing she did was tentatively reach out a hand and touch his arm. Solid. Real. Badass Gaia would never do cartwheels in public unless she was fighting, but in her heart she was doing somersaults of joy. She stared into his eyes, and a smile appeared on his face. She didn't know whether to hit him for all that she had gone through because of him, or kiss him. She decided on the latter and kissed him long and passionately. It had been so long… After a moment he broke the kiss.  
  
"Gaia… I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too. But Sam, where are we? You are dead, or were dead, but you're here! And I'm in a house! I'm homeless, for crying out loud! And I fell asleep on a patch of grass, not here! What-"  
  
Sam gently put his finger over her lips. "It's a long story, Gaia. Come and sit down." He led her over to a fluffy couch. He took a deep breath and looked over at her. "I'm not dead. Neither are you. This isn't heaven. This is a place on Earth. At least I think it is… but that's not the point. I only know this much. I was dead. But then I woke up here. I don't even know where here is, but it's a very nice place to live. I haven't left here since, and I don't intend to either. Especially not now that you're here."  
  
"But does that mean," said Gaia uncertainly, "that I died too?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Sam earnestly. "I really don't know, Gaia. Probably. But I have no idea." He looked at her nervously. "Gaia," he started. "Gaia, I really don't want to bring this up right now. But I never really knew if you ever really forgave me for… for all I did to you."  
  
Gaia looked into his eyes. They were so loving. They were filled with guilt and regret. How could he have ever thought she hadn't forgiven him, after all he had done to try to protect her? "Of course I did, Sam," she said softly. "Of course I did."  
  
His eyes were filled with relief as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, breathing in the strong scent of his aftershave. He gently lifted her head so that they were staring into each others' eyes. "I love you," he whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too," she said quietly. His lips touched hers in a soft kiss. It became more and more passionate. She could feel the passion in his touch until-  
  
"Gaia?!?"  
  
She broke away from Sam at the sound of the familiar voice. She looked to the door and saw Ed.  
  
"Ed?" she breathed. 'I thought he was dead…'  
  
His eyes met hers for a split second, and there she saw profound hurt and sadness. Then he turned and ran from the doorway.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
OK. Sorry if the Gaia/Sam thing was a little confusing. I haven't read the book where he actually dies. Oh well. Please review! 


	3. Part II

Sorry we haven't updated, there have been some. communication problems, among other things. But now we are back! Go us! And we are bringing you another chapter of Web of Magic. Hope you like! ~ Earth & Emerald  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing! Don't sue! Fearless belongs to Francine Pascal and Simon Pulse and whatever other companies are involved, and we claim zip!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
He knew that she hated his guts, but Ed never dreamed that she would actually kiss him. He felt the tears streaming down his face as he ran, but he didn't care.  
  
"Yo! Ed, man! What's the prob?" shouted someone he vaguely knew by sight as he ran through the mansion aimlessly. He ignored the voice, and kept running, intent on getting as far away from the sight of Gaia and Sam as possible.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and knew that he would soon tire, giving Gaia, with all her superhuman strength, the opportunity to catch up to him. He continued to sprint through the halls anyway, until he reached a doorway leading to a vast garden. He ran through the door and looked around for somewhere to hide, even though he knew that it wouldn't work. But while the garden was very beautiful, everything in it was either too small or not leafy enough for him to hide behind. He was still looking frantically around when he heard the footsteps approach him and come to a halt. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and tried to jerk away, but the hand, while gentle, was firm and strong.  
  
"Ed?"  
  
Ed sighed and turned to face Gaia. "What?" he snapped. She recoiled and he winced. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Ed, I'm sorry. But. I thought you had died! So I obviously thought that I wouldn't have a chance with you, since, you know, you were dead! But then you weren't dead and there I was with Sam but you were there too and why the hell is everyone alive all of a sudden? And-" Gaia's very inarticulate babbling spell was brought to a halt when Ed put his finger gently to her lips.  
  
"Gaia," said Ed softly. "Stop babbling. I understand. Sorta. Well, I obviously don't completely understand, because I'm not a superhuman seventeen-year-old girl who has had two boyfriends, both of which have died suddenly and tragically and very painfully might I add, and not being said teenage girl I have never had said boyfriends suddenly come back to life and mess with my emotions, but I can understand a bit of what's going on. Sorta. But I'm still a little hurt that you would do that because I thought you were over Sam but I guess there is always some part of you that always loves someone and I know that you currently hate my guts so I'm also confused as to why you ran after me because I would think that you wouldn't care about my feelings and I'm glad to know that you don't hate me unless you're just being your usual compassionate self and you actually don't really care but if you're compassionate I guess you do so I guess that means that you do no matter what and that's good but I would prefer it to be the first way and not the second way and-" he was cut off by Gaia's laugh.  
  
"Ed," she said once she had calmed down. "Who's babbling now? And everything you said was true, by the way. Except for that I hate your guts, which is completely false. But tell me - I watched you die. How can you be alive?"  
  
Ed shrugged nonchalantly. "Dunno," he said. "I just kinda. died. then I woke up again. It was weird. But this isn't, like, the land of the dead or anything, because we're all alive, it's just." he trailed off and shrugged again. "I dunno," he said again. "It's confusing.  
  
"One thing that I'm wondering, though," he continued, "is why you're here. You have to have died to come here, and even then only a couple of people arrive. Why, I don't know, but."  
  
"I fell asleep last night and woke up here," said Gaia. "I guess I died in my sleep.. That sounds weird. 'I died in my sleep.'"  
  
Ed laughed and agreed. Their talk turned to other, more lighthearted subjects. Then Ed took a deep breath.  
  
"Gaia," he said, interrupting her babbling (again!) about the evils of health food, "I'm confused about something."  
  
"Well so am I," she said laughingly. "Hell yeah!"  
  
Ed laughed nervously. "No, not that. See, when I died, you didn't want anything to do with me. So why are you so friendly now?"  
  
Gaia stopped smiling. Her face was serious and a bit sad. "Remember that night? When we."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, when you got shot at the morning after, I remembered what had happened to everyone else I had gotten close to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They had died. Or disappeared, in the case of my dad. But he doesn't count. Then I realized that to keep you safe I would have to push you away. So I did. Apparently, it didn't work. So I'm sorry." Her face now was full of pain. "I'm really, really sorry."  
  
Ed smiled. "Apology accepted," he said warmly. "Well, then I have a question for you." His smile faded. "Why were you kissing Sam?"  
  
Gaia took a deep breath. "I really don't know. One minute his lips weren't there and the next-"  
  
"Gaia!"  
  
Gaia turned around, expecting to see Sam and have a case of déjà vu. "What is it with those two guys coming when you least want them?" she muttered. But the person smiling at her wasn't either. Gaia's jaw dropped.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Well, that's the third chapter. Kinda weird, we know. But most stuff will be explained in chapter four. So stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because we will not update unless we get good reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
